Freaks Galore
by Quincygirl93
Summary: I never expected the head of my enemy on my front step. I never expected this little kid to be giggling at my reaction either.


Freaks Galore

Trick r Treat

Summary: I wasn't expecting this to happen. I wasn't expecting my enemies dead body to show up on my doorstep either. I also wasn't expecting to see the little kid in orange pajamas and a flour sack over his head at the end of my driveway, giggling to no end.

Halloween in the town of Richlands usually wasn't so bad. I mean, small town with a bunch of teenagers who just want to have some fun? Not much of a shocker when several are found in the morning, drunker than a hobo. Of course, here I was sitting in Pre-Calculus, waiting ever so patiently for the bell to ring. I sighed, twirling a lock of long auburn hair between my fingers. 'Just another thirty second and I'm home free.' I grinned, doodling on my notebook of a little kid in pajamas, flour sack with a face sewn in over his head and holding a dirty burlap sack in one hand, a lollipop in the other. I had seen this kid many times before, especially in Warren Valley. My grandmother used to live there before she passed away. Every chance I got to spend with her was always treasured, even her stories of Halloween and it's rules.

'And I always make sure I follow them.' I grinned again, jumping slightly as a paper-ball hit the back of my head. I turned and glared at the blonde behind me, giggling with her friends as though it was the funniest thing ever. She glanced over at me, flashing one of her infamous innocent looks. I turned back around, staring out the window at the empty parking lot. 'Ten seconds...' Another paper-ball hit me, tumbling to the floor and landing next to a boy with wide rimmed glasses. He looked over at me, then to the blonde and rolled his eyes.

**BRING!**

I grinned, grabbing my things and racing out to my locker. I was almost there when I was pulled down to the floor, yelping in pain as my bottom made contact with tile. The blonde smiled down at me before strutting away to her boyfriend, lip-locking with him as soon as she made contact with his body. I got up, flipped him the bird, then ran down to my locker before he could catch me. I quickly spun the combination, then smacked my locker twice. It opened without a hitch and I slammed my stuff inside, grabbing my keys from the rack on the door. I was grinning and humming 'This is Halloween' as I walked to my car, a bright orange punch buggy with removable top. In the passenger seat was a paper shopping bag filled with an assortment of sweets, each handmade with care.

_'Boys and girls of every age,_  
><em>wouldn't you like to see something strange?<em>  
><em>Come with us and you will see,<em>  
><em>This, our town of Halloween.'<em>

I sang, glancing at the picture of my grandmother tucked above the radio. I sighed sadly, turning the radio on to the same song I had been singing. "Damn whores, get the fuck out of the way!" I shouted, slamming on the brakes just as I was about to hit the blonde. She glared at me, then strutted across to her friends. "Keep that ass of yours off the road or I'll run it over!" After flipping her the bird, I drove home.

* * *

><p>It doesn't take alot to spookify my house, since I live next to a cemetery. Though the house itself is old, it's still stable. Built in the 1800's, it's seen alot of things. And I don't mean normal things either. The front door has large claw marks, the walls were once covered in dry blood, and there was a rotten candy smell coming from the kitchen. Turned out that the smell wasn't rotten candy; I'm not going to go into detail either. But, I still call it home. I was just about to open my front door, when an egg hit one of the windows next to me. I turned and glared at the blonde and her friends, a large brown carton in hand.<p>

"You harass me at school, now you torture me on my own property. You better get the fuck out of here or I'm calling the cops, Hayley." She didn't seem to take a hint, for she threw another one at me. This time, it hit the door just as I slipped inside. "Fucking whore." I muttered, placing the bag of treats next to the door. I pulled a packet of cigarettes out of my pocket and lit one, inhaling the familiar scent of nicotine. The door creaked open and I could see a fake tanned hand reach into the bag of treats. "Never learn, do ya?" I muttered, pressing the door shut on the hand with my weight. I grinned as I got a shriek of pain for an answer, the hand dropping a caramel apple before slipping back out.

Hayley glared at me through the window, then knocked on my door. "Trick-r-Treat, freak." She said, holding out her hand as if expecting something. "You're supposed to wear a costume, whore. Oh, wait, you're already wearing one. Sorry, I couldn't tell because you look like a mask every single day of the year." I handed her the caramel apple, "Have a Happy Halloween."

"Screw you, **FREAK**!" Hayley huffed before strutting down to her friends, nearly getting run over again by a silver volvo as it drove by. "I hope she gets what's coming to her." I growled before walking into my house to change into my costume. What I didn't expect was that my wish was about to come true.

* * *

><p>"TRICK-R-TREAT!" A small bunch of kids shouted, holding out their bags for candy. I grinned, reaching into my bag and handing them a small treat bag each. "Thanks Lady!" One of the kids shouted, racing off to catch up with his parents. "Happy Halloween!" I waved to them, trying so hard not to reach into my pocket and pull out another cigarette. "These kids are draining me of candy. Good thing I have plenty more." I was just about to shut the door when I spotted him. The kid from my drawing, walking up to my front door. He stood patiently as I pulled out another treat bag, snatching it as soon as I gave it to him. "Happy Halloween." He turned back to me, then pointed to the welcome mat. I looked down and shouted in surprise.<p>

There sat the head of Hayley Barber, her face frozen in mid-scream.


End file.
